


Would Have Been

by mysticminou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forced Abortion, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miscarriage, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Marinette had promised him a surprise once they defeated Hawk Moth.He never expected his world to completely crumble.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me and I just had to write it down. I'm not sure yet if I'll continue this. It'll just depend on the reception it gets?? I kind of have a few ideas for it so maybe more will come either way. 
> 
> And Mr. FBI Agent, sir? I swear those searches were for this fic.

_**"I will always wonder who you would have been."** _

 

_Adrien cradled Marinette’s head in his hands before kissing her gently. “I love you,” he whispered, his nose rubbing against hers._

_His fiancée leaned up further in his embrace to press another kiss to his lips. “Me, too. And, there’s something I have to tell you afterwards.”_

_His brows drew together in confusion. “Why not now, princess?”_

_Marinette smiled brightly at him. “It’s a surprise.”_

XXX

“MARINETTE!” Chat Noir screamed as Hawk Moth dropped her body to the floor. Ladybug coughed up a few traces of blood as her arms encircled her midsection. Chat hauled himself up from the ground, his baton swinging wildly in his hand. “I’ll kill you,” Adrien swore as he prowled forward.

Chat Noir had tried to convince Ladybug to ask the others for help, but she insisted she had a plan that would stop Hawk Moth. That the others wouldn’t be necessary.

For the odds to be on their side, they were losing. Hawk Moth had years of watching and studying them. He knew their fighting styles and techniques. And they knew nothing of his. Chat’s eyes narrowed on the cane in the villain’s hand. He knew it opened to reveal a sword, but not once since the first slice against Chat’s arm had he drew it again. He’d kept it sheathed and considering it could damage their suits, Chat counted it as a blessing.

Hawk Moth was a very experienced close range fighter. He was older and wiser, but not necessarily stronger. Where Hawk Moth had knowledge, Chat had strength. He was younger and faster. And Chat Noir was going to use every bit of his reckless energy to pummel him.

The villain had landed a hard blow to him and he’d fallen as nausea from the sudden headache and dizziness swarmed him. He never expected Hawk Moth to strike his forehead with his weapon. Was that still considered below the belt? Above the belt sounded wrong.

While Chat was down, Ladybug had swung in. She could defend herself close range, but close offense was not her specialty. Chat had still been waiting for the room to stop spinning when Ladybug had gotten close to Hawk Moth. She leaned up and whispered something in the man’s ear.

Neither of the heroes expected him to grab her shoulders, pend her over slightly, and knee her in the stomach. Judging from Marinette’s howl of pain, the blow had been painful.

XXX

_Adrien hugged her tighter. “You know what they say about curiosity,” he smirked._

_Marinette rolled her eyes. “Believe me, I know.” She raised a hand to tap his nose. “But, this little surprise has to wait until we fight Hawk Moth.”_

_Adrien grumbled under his breath before hosting his love up, her legs instinctively encircling his hips. “I don’t like waiting! Just give me a little hint!”_

_She pressed a quick kiss to his lips; their lips smacking on the retreat. “Fine. Your hint is that you better learn to be patient!”_

_He puffed out his bottom lip in a pout before grinning wickedly. Marinette cocked a brow at him before he twisted and tossed her onto their bed. Marinette laughed as he crawled on top of her. “I think I can convince you to give this cat a treat.” She giggled as he kissed along her throat._

XXX

Chat Noir rushed forward as Hawk Moth stepped away from the fallen hero. Chat screamed in rage as he brought his baton up and then down in a simple attack form. Hawk Moth easily blocked the attack and knocked his weapon away. It clattered to the floor behind him and Hawk Moth jumped up and backwards to separate himself from them.

Adrien dropped to his knees, his hands hovering over the trembling form of Ladybug. She had taken hits before and each time was a stab to his heart, but something about this time felt off. It felt more damaging.

Permanent.

“Baby…” he whimpered as she sobbed and curled further in on herself. He grabbed her shoulder to ground not only her, but himself. “Maribug, please, look at me.” Why hadn’t she gotten up yet?

Ladybug met his gaze and his heart shredded at the look she gave him. “We have to go, Adrien.”

His eyes searched hers. “Marinette, what’s-“

“So it’s true.”

Adrien’s head snapped up at the sound his enemy. Hawk Moth had stepped forward, his face a mixture of anger and confusion. Adrien hissed and leaned protectively over Marinette. “Stay away from her.”

Hawk Moth stopped. “You’ve been very clever, Adrien. It’s time to stop playing this pointless game. Give me your Miraculous, son.”

A tremor passed through Chat. “What did you just say?” He spat out.

“She was right, you know. When you were fourteen and she suspected me? It was all too easy to fool you. You were always wanting my attention.” Hawk Moth reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a locket. He tossed the necklace to Chat Noir who easily caught it on reflex.

Adrien swallowed thickly at the familiar black trinket as he examined it. He was not surprised when he clicked it open to see the picture of his mother. “No,” Adrien insisted. “This can’t be real.”

“Oh, this is very real, Adrien. I’ve grown tired of your disobedience. Hand them over now.” Hawk Moth held his hand out expectantly.

Adrien shook his head in defiance. “She wouldn’t want this, Father. Besides, you have to offer another life in exchange for hers. Who…” he trailed off and glanced down at his trembling lover. “You were going to use Marinette.”

Hawk Moth shook his head. “I had considered it, but then she told something interesting. Care to share with the class, Marinette?”

The younger Agreste peered down at her. “Marinette?”

She coughed out another sob and blood landed across his suit. “I though, I thought if I told him, he would stop. And now…” Her voice cut out on another scream as pain seized across her stomach once more, her form tightening.

His grip on her shoulder tightened. “Told him what, Marinette?” She didn’t immediately answer. “Told him what!” He shouted in anger and frustration.

Marinette peered back up at him, her face streaked with blood and tears. “I’m pregnant, Adrien.”

Adrien’s world came crashing down around him. “Oh, god,” he breathed. “And he…” He glared up at his father. “Your own grandchild? You’re a monster.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Possibly, but either way, I won’t allow her to ruin this family’s image.”

Marinette’s hand settled on his thigh and Chat looked down at her again. “Adrien, I need a doctor.”

XXX

_Adrien sat on the edge of their bed. The sheets were rumpled and his clothes were wrinkled as he reached for his boxer briefs and pants on the floor. He felt the bed move and dip behind him and smiled. Marinette placed her warm hands on his shoulders and kissed his bicep. “Kitty, I have an appointment tomorrow. Can you come with me?”_

_Adrien paused as he was pulling his clothing over his knees. “Yeah, sure. What kind of appointment?”_

_She nuzzled him. “A very special one.”_

XXX

Adrien gathered Marinette in his arms and stood. He glared fiercely at his father. “I swear, if anything happens to Marinette or our baby-“

“You’ll be back begging for my help,” Hawk Moth interrupted, his arms gesturing around to his lair. “And I’ll be waiting.”

 

 


	2. It's (Not) Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by pinksakura271 on FFN who wanted to see more flashbacks about them falling in love. And yes, dear, I will include more Marichat goodness. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks will continue through this story. If there is anything in particular you would like to see, let me know!! There is def some more Adrienette and Marichat coming up. Any Ladynoir will be flashbacks only for the next few chapters.

_When Adrien opened his eyes, he was blinded by pink. He blinked his eyes a few times and still the pink and flowers remained. He defiantly wasn’t in his room. He shifted in the bed and froze. His bare arm had touched the faded cotton sheet and blanket he was bundled in. He wasn’t Chat Noir anymore. He was Adrien._

_“It’s okay,” came a meek voice from somewhere in the room._

_Adrien sat up fully and looked down from the loft bed. Marinette stood below him near a ladder. She chewed her lip nervously. “You don’t have to worry, Chaton. Everything’s ok now.”_

XXX

Adrien burst into the emergency room with Marinette cradled in his arms. “Please!” He screamed. “She’s lost a lot of blood!” Her pink pants were soaked through near her crotch. “She’s pregnant!” He added in near hysteria.

That seemed to kick the blonde triage nurse into action while patients in the waiting room around him began to stand and move closer, eager for a look at something more interesting than a sprained wrist or the flu. The nurse behind the counter yelled for a doctor. Immediately, a stretcher was rolled out and Marinette was taken from him. She had passed out before he’d even left the mansion. Tikki had not been able to keep the transformation up much longer and Ladybug became Marinette in a flash of pink sparkles.

Adrien clutched Marinette’s limp hand as hot tears fell down his cheeks. “Everything’s going to be okay, Princess. I promise. I’ll fix this.”

A nurse gently removed his hand and she was carted away through the double doors.

Adrien fell into the nearest chair. His body trembled as the last of his adrenaline faded. His father had tried to kill his fiancée. His father had tried to kill his child. He scrubbed his hands up and down his face as he waited to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted to wake up in their bed with Marinette at his side with a sweet smile on her face. He wanted to see her prance around their kitchen in one of his old tee shirts and her pink panties flashing when she bent over.

With the commotion suddenly died down, the other patients ignored him as another woman sat in the plastic chair beside him. Adrien would not have noticed her had she not asked him how far along she was. He dropped his hands heavily to his lap as he turned to find Nathalie sitting beside him with registration paperwork. She clicked her pen once or twice before screwing her lips to the side. “I’ll just put about four weeks.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked hotly. “Did he send you here?”

Nathalie was half way finished with the first page before she responded. “If you mean my employer, your father, then yes. I’m here to keep the press away from this unfortunate turn of events. And to see that any mention of you is kept from her chart.”

“Unfortunate turn of events!” He shouted. “He tried to kill my baby!” The nurse at the reception desk hushed him. She had obviously already been bribed otherwise his statement would have had her calling the police.

Nathalie tilted her head. “Adrien, Marinette fell from a bridge.”

XXX

_“You fell from a bridge,” Marinette explained. “You didn’t wake up. Even after Miraculous Ladybug,” she added quietly. The girl climbed the ladder and paused at the foot of the bed._

_Adrien swallowed thickly. “I guess, you know?”_

_She nodded and looked down, her thick bangs hiding her eyes. “I feel dumb for not figuring it out sooner. I never tried to, but Alya mentioned it once or twice. And then Clara’s video.”_

_He crawled down the bed towards her. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I…You told me all that personal stuff when I came around as Chat Noir. I never should have done any of that, especially when you finally admitted it was me, Adrien me, you liked.”_

_Marinette didn’t look up. “You’ve still not figured it out yet, have you?”_

_“Figured what out?”_

_When she looked up with tears in her eyes, she said, “I’m Ladybug.”_

XXX

“Adrien, there’s a lot you don’t understand.” Nathalie added quietly as her charge fumed at Marinette’s admit reason. “No matter about the secrets, you still have to uphold the Agreste name. I am sorry, Adrien, but Marinette can’t be part of that. Not right now, anyway.”

The young man rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t get to make that decision. I’m going to marry her.”

Nathalie removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I do care about you, Adrien. You are honestly like a son to me. And off the record, there are a lot of things your father has done that I don’t approve of. I have helped him with those endeavors and I’m not proud of my sins. Unfortunately, I’m not in a situation where I can just walk away from it at this point. There is still a chance for that girl. She can hide overseas, go to university. If she stays here, he will try again and again until he gets what he desires. Honestly? I am surprised he even let you take her.” She delicately shoved her glasses back up her nose.

Adrien folded his arms across his chest. “She’s not leaving. I’ll make sure he stays away from her and then we’re finishing this. We’re taking away his Miraculous and he’s going to jail.”

The assistant stood, clipboard held to her chest. “Will you be able to handle the fallout? If you succeed, the Gabriel brand will no doubt go under. Hundreds of people will lose jobs. You’ll lose access to your accounts, both domestic and foreign. Miss Dupain-Cheng will never be allowed to work in the industry because it is public knowledge you two are engaged. You will ruin her.”

He scowled up at her. “I won’t let that happen to her.”

She offered him a small smile. “Just remember, the game ends when the queen is captured.” With that, she walked towards the reception desk and handed in Marinette’s paperwork. Adrien watched as a thick manila envelope was handed to the nurse that was promptly hidden in a desk drawer. Without another glance, Nathalie left the emergency department.

XXX

_“Where does this leave us?” He asked quietly. Marinette sat on the edge of her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest._

_“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I want to be with you. I know it’ll be hard to adjust and if you just want to stay friends and partners, I’m fine with that.” Her face heated and she hid it atop her knees._

_Adrien moved closer, his hand reaching out to caress the skin of her cheek peeking out from her hiding place. “I don’t want to be just friends or partners anymore. I love you. I’m here for the long run.” His voice was fragile._

_She peaked up at him with those large bluebell eyes. “I want that, too.” She repeated._

XXX

Adrien’s body was still by the time a doctor called his name. He swallowed thickly as he stood, his joints cracking. The middle-aged man in light blue scrubs held the doors to the triage area open. Adrien’s steps were slow and shaky as he approached. “Is she…Are they okay?”

A brief flicker of sadness crossed the doctor’s face before it smoothed back into professional blankness. “Come with me.” The doors locking behind him seemed to echo in the sterile hallway as he followed the doctor.

“She’s in post-op now. Once she’s woken up, we’ll move her to a private room,” the doctor explained as they navigated the labyrinth like corridors. “My name is Dr. Long. I performed the surgery on her. She’ll recover quickly, but to be safe, it would be best to wait about six months to a year to try again.”

Adrien’s sneakers squeaked as he abruptly stopped. “Try again? You mean…?”

Dr. Long turned to face him and that sad look from earlier crossed his face. “I regret to inform you, but she miscarried from her fall.”


	3. Say Something...

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared in horror at the obnoxiously large bouquet of pink roses taking up prime real-estate on the desk she and Alya shared. As the whistles and catcalls grew, so did Marinette’s blush of anger. Alya cooed beside her, thinking the flush was from embarrassment. The bluette marched up to her desk as Kim gave out an exceptionally large whoop. Ripping the card from the rosette bundle, Marinette quickly scanned it though she knew exactly who the outrageous display was from._

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_You will always be my special Purr-incess_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Marinette crumbled the stiff card in her hand as Alya pranced beside her to read it. “Girl, you’ve been holding out on me!”_

_The smaller girl shook her head, “No, this,” she waved at the exhibition of three or four dozen roses, “is a really bad joke by a friend.”_

_The blogger snorted in her laughing. “Yeah, sure. Care to introduce him to Nino?”_

XXX

“What.” Adrien’s voice was sharp and blunted. His hand clutched the fabric of his shirt over his chest and he felt Plagg squirm in his jacket pocket. “What do you mean _try again_?”

Dr. Long placed a finger to his lips to hush the man before leading him off to small conference room. Long shut the door behind them and turned to face Adrien. “You must calm down before you see her, M. Agreste. I promise you, we did everything we could. Normally, the uterus can protect the embryo from trauma, but since she was still so early along, the trauma caused the embryo to detach from the uterus. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng will have severe pain and bruising in the area, but she will recover.”

Adrien’s heart lurched painfully. A dizzying buzzing invaded his ears and pounded against his head. Marinette was okay. She would be fine. They could try again. He kept repeating the positive aspects in his mind over and over. She was fine. “Does she…does she know yet?” His voice was soft and he barely heard himself over the rush of blood in his ears.

“No,” Long sighed. “She’s not woken up yet. I’ll deliver the news as soon as she wakes up.”

Adrien shook his head. “I think, I should be the one to tell her first.” He glanced into the other man’s eyes to convey his unspoken words. “This situation is delicate. I assume you’re aware?” A stiff nod was his answer.

XXX

_“Wow, Marinette!” Adrien beamed at her as he entered the classroom. “Those are really pretty. Did a friend give them to you?”_

_Marinette lowered her head to hide behind the floral monstrosity as Alya cackled beside her. “Nope, Sunshine. A secret admirer did!” She elbowed Marinette gently. “My girl has got them lining up to take her out. Better stake your claim now, Agreste!”_

_The girl in question screeched. “Alya!”_

_Adrien laughed. “I wouldn’t get in the way of Marinette’s happiness,” he replied. “She’s my best friend.”_

_“Rude,” Nino huffed from his bench as Marinette’s mouth dropped open._

XXX

Adrien was finally deposited outside Marinette’s private room after she had been released moments after his conversation with the doctor. He swallowed thickly as he pushed the door open. “Bug?” He whispered into the dim room.

The first thing he noticed was a large bouquet of pink roses on the table across from her bed. He stalked towards them and snatched the tag. He growled upon reading it, his fingers curling into a fist and crushing the expensive, thick cardstock before tossing it towards the trash bin.

Gabriel had sent them. His message—warning—had been “Sorry for your loss.”

“Kitty?” Her weak voice called behind him.

Adrien turned and took in the site of her. Besides looking a little paler from the blood loss and the sickly yellow color the overhead light cast her in, she was, in fact, fine. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed. He crossed the room in two large strides and gathered her in his arms, ever careful of the fluids and blood pumping into through the clear tubing. “My lady,” he choked. Tears burned his eyes as she weakly fisted the back of his jacket with her free hand. He pulled away gently and she lowered herself back to her pillows.

“I should have told you first,” she started. His lips cut her off in a chaste kiss.

“Not now, Marinette. We can talk about that later,” he whispered as he pulled the plastic visitor chair closer to her bed. He took her free hand in both of his. “Baby, there’s something I need to tell you first.”

XXX

_“You stupid cat!” Marinette screeched as she tossed a pink throw pillow at Chat Noir. The cat boy yowled and ducked out of the way._

_“Meow-ch, princess! I just got here!” Chat held up both hands._

_Marinette’s eyes blazed with fury as she reached for another pillow. “I can’t believe you did that!” She tossed it and Chat easily dodged once more. He saw her eyes dart towards their history textbook and the boy pounced towards her._

_With a huff, Marinette collapsed on her chaise with Chat hunched over her. He pinned her arms above her head and they both flushed at the intimate position. “I just wanted to help you out.” He whispered._

_Her lips trembled. “Adrien didn’t even flinch. He practically encouraged me to go out with other people!”_

_Chat’s hold on her disappeared and he was suddenly standing at the foot of the chaise, his face pale and eyes wide as he stared at her. “Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste? He’s the boy? The one that broke you heart? You’re in love with Adrien Agreste?”_

_Marinette sat up with a grimace. “I didn’t mean to say his name. But, yeah.”_

_Chat turned away from her and raked a hand through his hair; his leather ears twitched nervously. “Why did you never say anything?”_

_She chewed her lip and glanced away. “It’s...It’s not that simple.”_

_He snorted humorlessly under his breath. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Marinette's POV with a flashback featuring Adrienette with background Marichat.


	4. I'm Giving Up on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this here. My original idea for this was only a more detailed chapter one. But, I believe I've hit all the points I wanted to.

_Marinette was on her third or fourth round of the Artist’s Alley. She’d already circled the Dealer’s Room a few times and Alya had yet to text her. The local convention center had been hosting a multi-fandom convention and Alya was a guest speaker for the Ladybug and Chat Noir panel. Marinette had been hesitant to attend, but had decided she wanted to support her best friend. Nino had been roped in as Alya’s technical support and Adrien was of course not too far behind his friend. Marinette had made her friends all matching LadyBlog shirts, but had made herself a Chat Noir shirt. She didn’t quite understand Adrien’s expression when he had seen her in it that morning. It was no secret to them that Adrien was a huge Ladybug fan._

_“You made a Chat Noir shirt?” He’d whispered. His voice had cracked like he was holding back tears._

_Turning away from an art booth that focused solely on Doctor Who, Marinette was about to exit the room and text her friend. Alya and Nino had to stay behind after the panel to break down and appease Chloe for not being invited as “Ladybug’s Number One Fan.”_

_She was passing a booth that sold custom plushies and pillows when she spotted it from the corner of her eye. The artist was speaking to two cosplayers about their custom aquarium when Marinette walked up beside them. The artist smiled at her before turning back to the conversation. Marinette reached for the soft pillow._

_It was circular and made of felt. The front was black featured a large neo green paw print. The back was red with black spots. Her throat constricted as she gazed down at the pillow. It had been the only Chat Noir merch she had seen at any booth. Gingerly, she reached for it and felt the soft fleece. She glanced at the price tag and gave a slight wince. It was probably more than she should pay considering she herself could make one but as she clutched the pillow to her chest in a hug, Marinette found herself reaching into her purse for the money._

_The artist waved goodbye to the cosplayers and smiled at Marinette as the girl handed her the euros. “Chat Noir fan, huh?” She asked as she took the money._

_Marinette blushed. “Yeah.” No need to tell her she was captain and star player of the Chat Noir team._

XXX

She’d been so foolish to think her plan would work.

She should have told Adrien first.

Marinette frowned at that thought. Adrien would have never let her transform and go after Hawkmoth. He would shoulder all the responsibility while she was being forcibly watched by their friends. He would be the one laying in this bed and her heart would break. Her fingers twitched towards her belly. “It’ll be okay, Hugo,” she whispered.

She was still foggy from the operation and medications. The darkness of the room and softness of the sheets lulled her back to sleep.

XXX

_Marinette carried her prized pillow with her back towards the panel rooms. She had wanted to attend the cosplay fabric one before they left for the day. Her plans were put on hold when Adrien grabbed her shoulder gently._

_She paused and looked back at him, her face turning pink. “Hey, Adrien,” she greeted._

_His eyes were locked on her pillow. “Is that…?”_

_She clutched it a little tighter towards her chest. “Chat and I are friends,” she blurted, her face burning at the admission. “It’s not like I like him or anything. I absolutely do not have a crush on him.” Marinette wanted the floor to open and swallow her. She was rambling and she couldn’t stop herself and—“And it’s not like I got really excited when he comes to see me.”_

_Adrien blinked at her, his mouth hanging open. “Marinette, what are you-“_

_Marinette clutched the pillow ever closer as she tilted her head down to nuzzle the soft fleece. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Tears pricked at her eyes. “Especially Chat.”_

_Adrien turned away from her and raked a hand through his hair nervously. “Why did you never say anything?”_

_She chewed her lip and glanced away. “It’s...It’s not that simple.”_

_He snorted humorlessly under his breath. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”_

XXX

Marinette woke from her drugged sleep when the rustling of paper and a soft call of her name filtered through to her. “Kitty?”

Adrien turned and took in the sight of her. Besides looking a little paler from the blood loss and the sickly yellow color the overhead light cast her in, she was, in fact, fine. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed. He crossed the room in two large strides and gathered her in his arms, ever careful of the fluids and blood pumping into her through the clear tubing. “My lady,” he choked. Tears burned his eyes as she weakly fisted the back of his jacket with her free hand. He pulled away gently and she lowered herself back to her pillows.

“I should have told you first,” she started. His lips cut her off in a chaste kiss.

“Not now, Marinette. We can talk about that later,” he whispered as he pulled the plastic visitor chair closer to her bed. He took her free hand in both of his. “Baby, there’s something I need to tell you first.”

Marinette bobbed her head side to side. “What could be more important? I put our baby in danger because I was too rash.” Tears pricked at her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t let me go and I thought Hawkmoth would at least stop for the sake of a child, right? And I had the hunch about who he was. I never thought he would risk Hugo’s life and I-“

Adrien’s finger tips on his lips silenced her. “H-Hugo?” His whisper was barely heard over the machines. Tears streamed down his face silently.

She offered another head bob. “Our baby. If it’s a boy, I wanted to name him Hugo.” Marinette mumbled under his fingertips. Her fiancée is sobbing now, his head shaking from side to side. She’s confused because Adrien’s always wanted a family. Surely the name doesn’t upset him that much? His hand slides from her lips to her cheek; his thumb stroking soothingly under the oxygen line.

“Marinette,” he cries. His voice is thick and broken and she can barely hear him. “We lost him. We lost our baby.”

Her hand settles on her belly that an hour ago homed their child. Suddenly, her womb feels so empty and heavy. She claws her fingers against her gown and folds her hand into a fist. A choked sob escapes her, then another.

When the nurses down the hall hear the scream, they look at each other sadly. Because there was only one patient on that hall with a reason to cry like her soul had been ripped away from her. Just to be sure, however, one brave nurse pats her eyes dry and follows the cry.

XXX

_“You would have been great parents…”_


End file.
